Turn It Upside Down
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Harry loves sweets. Sweets of all kinds. Songific to the song Savoy Truffle. Caution: This story will make your taste buds swirl! PLEASE REVIEW! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **_Did you ever wonder where I got my name from? Well, here's the answer! This song! (Whoa, that sounded corny). This story is based on the song '__Savoy__ Truffle' by the Beatles. It was actually written by George Harrison, the lead guitarist. I find George a **great **songwriter! The lyrics to this song are really good and best of all they talk about all sorts of sweets and desserts. I'm really hungry now._

_I'm listening to '__Savoy__ Truffle' right now. If you want to listen to the song you can find in on disk 2 of the white album. It's number 10 on the disk. If you don't have the CD and you want to hear it then you can look it up as '__Savoy__ Truffle; Beatles. Don't type in __Savoy__ Truffle or you'll get the band __Savoy__ Truffle which I did not know existed until a couple of seconds ago. It's a really good song._

_Thank you and please review! I **HATE **it when people read stories and don't review!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Turn It Upside Down_**

**_By _****_Savoy_****_ Truffle_**

****

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter loved sweets. Sweets of any kind. Muggle sweets, Wizard sweets…even the horrendous sweets that Hagrid came up with. He loved them all. He could eat them all day, just to feel their sweets taste on his taste buds. It was all good.

_Crème Tangerine, Montelimat_

_A ginger swing with a pineapple heart_

_A coffee dessert, yes you know it's good news_

_But you'll have to have them all pulled out_

_After the __Savoy__ Truffle_

__

Cheese cake. Tiramisu. Mille feulle. Butterscotch ice cream. Pistachio cookies. Fudge brownies. Chocolate tart. Banana split. Chocolate éclairs. Ginger snaps. Lemon shortbread. Peanut butter cream cake. Cool confusion. Blackberry sherbet. All the different sorts of Muggle sweets.

_Cool cherry cream, nice apple tart_

_I feel your taste all the time we're apart_

_Coconut fudge really blows down those blues_

_But you'll have to have them all pulled out_

_After the __Savoy__ Truffle_

And then there were the Wizarding sweets. Chocolate frogs. Every Flavored Beans. Pumpkin Pasties. Licorice wands. Cauldron cakes. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Chocoballs. Pepper Imps. Sugar Quills. Sherbet Balls. Fizzing Whizzbees. Toothflossing Stringmints. Ice mice. Peppermint Creams. Exploding Bonbons.

_You might not feel it now_

_But when the pains cuts through_

_You're going to know and how_

_The sweat is going to fill your head_

_When if it comes too much_

_You'll shout aloud_

Some of Harry's favorites were the Weasley twins' inventions. Canary Creams which turned people into birds. Oh, what fun it is to see. And tongue ton toffees brought back such great memories of his cousin. He would surely be visiting Weasley Wizarding Wheezes once it opened.

_But you'll have to have them all pulled out _

_After the __Savoy__ Truffle_

__

People aid that Harry was nuts, carrying around candy, oblivious to those with their eyes on him. But Harry didn't care. All that mattered was that he could eat whatever he wanted without gaining a pound. Not many people were able to do that.

_You know that what you eat you are_

_But what is sweet now_

_Turns so sour_

_We all know Obladi-Blada_

_But can you show me _

_Where you are_

__

In the end Harry was a freak. A young boy on a constant sugar high, spending his life in his life in his own world full of cakes, candy and ice cream. Never going hungry. Name any sweet, even the rarest there is and Harry's eaten it. There is just one that Harry hasn't tried before. **_The _****_Savoy_****_ Truffle!_**

****

****

_Crème tangerine, Montelimat _

_A ginger swing with a pineapple heart_

_A coffee dessert, yes you know it's good news_

_But you'll have to have them all pulled out_

_After the __Savoy__ Truffle_

_Yes, you'll have to have them all pulled out_

_After the __Savoy__ Truffle_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_I'm gonna go eat now. Please review!_

__


End file.
